The Tower (Drarry)
by yetikatter
Summary: Draco thinks he is alone on the top floor of the Astromony Tower in the violent weather. What happens when Harry Potter of all people finds him? DRARRY


Draco was situated at the top floor of the Astronomy tower. The pounding rain and hail had driven all students into common rooms to sip hot cocoa and mingle. Well, almost all.

With a jolt of his wand, Draco started an old record across the room. A small smile crossed his face. Soft piano music started. "Hit the Road Jack and don't come back no more, no more, no more." Draco paced across the room to snatch up a pencil. He clicked one foot against the other. Good song. The rhythm picked up. Draco paused a moment to consider. Nobody's around at this time of night, and you have to cross the courtyard to get here. No one could find. Right? Draco shook himself off and started to move along with the beat. He clicked a heel against the stone floor like in tap dance. His father never did like that hobby much. Draco didn't care. He was so wound up in the music that he failed to notice a pair of brilliant green eyes and messy hair leaned up against the far door.

The recording stopped suddenly. A voice began to sing.

"Now baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this-a way, cause I'll be back on my feet someday. Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood," Harry sang. Draco found himself standing, frozen. Jeez… Potter could really sing…

Draco plastered a sneer on his face. The attempt to block Potter out was a needle in his chest.

"W-what are you doing here," Draco stuttered. He flushed pink. God, why?! Harry smiled lightly. He sat down on a stool a few feet from Draco and began.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the sound of hail. It's kind of soothing." Draco was about to make a snard comment, but curiosity consumed him instead.

"Why aren't you with your Weasley girlfriend?" A tang of pain crossed Harry's face.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you would."

"Me neither." There was a long pause between them. It was oddly fitting. Draco moved to sit closer to Harry, trying to relax his shoulders that ached from Quidditch practice. The scent of Harry's cologne filled his lungs. He sucked in air sharply. Why did it smell so good? Draco thought he had finally moved on from Harry.

"I'm not sure that- that I," Harry stopped short, hunched over his chair. Draco fought the urge to place a hand on Harry's back.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, no I do."

"Why?" Harry looked up at Draco, emerald eyes glistening with the residue of tears. Draco's heart turned to jelly.

"I'm not exactly- at all- straight," Harry said, voice shaking so hard that Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He came forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. His small frame embedded in Draco's chest filled his stomach with butterflies. He waited for Harry to push him away with a disgusted glare, but it never came.

With a shock, Draco became aware of Harry burrowing his head into the crook of his neck. Fireworks spread through Draco's body. Harry let out a shudder and pulled himself closer to Draco. The Slytherine intertwined agile fingers with Harry's messy dark hair. He didn't want this to end.

"Is this a joke?" Draco asked Harry quietly, his gut twisting. Harry looked up at him. Shit, he was crying. Tears dribbled under his glasses. "Oh my god," Draco whispered. He pulled Harry back into his chest, clutching him tightly.

Draco fastened his hand around Harry's and pulled him to a comfy armchair facing the window overlooking hail and rain pouring on Hogwarts. Draco plopped down and let Harry lay up against him. Harry's legs overlapped Draco's, his head resting on the Slylitherine's chest. Harry found himself wondering if his heart was the only one pounding. Draco's hand shook wildly as he slid it under him to the crook in the Seeker's waist. Harry tensed. I'm done for. Draco thought, but Harry rolled over him sharply. Draco was pinned under those brilliant green eyes. Harry tossed his glasses off to the side. God he looked even more stunning without them.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered hoarsely. He was in the Gryfindor's power now.

"I suppose you'll just have to find out," Harry replied.

"Kiss me, Potter," Draco said.


End file.
